Jasper Linney
Jasper Linney is a Sergeant in the North West Mounted Police ( later known as the Royal Mounted Police), based in British Colombia, introduced in Season 2 of Murdoch Mysteries, portrayed by Dylan Neal. Jasper Linney is the son of Harry Murdoch and Lucinda Linney and the unknown half-brother of William and Susannah Murdoch until his investigation leads him to Toronto. His commanding officer regards him as a bit annoying but he is almost never wrong. He displays analytical behaviour similar to Murdoch. Appearances and Mentions Anything You Can Do... * Following the accidental death of Eria Doakes, an assayer, who apparently broke his sobriety and fell on a set of train tracks, before being killed, Jasper suspected foul play. Not only did it seem unlikely that Doakes would take up drinking again, his personal examination of Doakes' right arm, the largest part of him still intact, found a business card from a Detective William Murdoch of the Toronto Constabulary. As Doakes had met with Humphrey Breen, a Toronto native and geologist, Jasper decided to seek him out. However, by the time he arrived in Toronto, Breen was already dead, apparently having fallen out of a window to catch a butterfly and wasted no time interviewing the victim's neighbours, in spite of the fact that he was out of his jurisdiction, which Murdoch, who had arrived at the scene, reminded him of. After Doctor Julia Ogden arrived to examine the body, Jasper insisted that it was murder, pointing out that the butterfly in the net was also dead, having been planted there by the killer to allay suspicion. * Later taking the discussion to Station House Four, Jasper explained his reasons for being in Toronto. After Inspector Thomas Brackenreid agreed with Jasper's commanding officer to cooperate on the investigation, Murdoch and Jasper interviewed Breen's partner, Vanderlay, as to why Doakes and Breen had met. Apparently, Breen had hired Doakes to do an independent assessment of an ore sample for Arkona Mines for their operation in Pringle Creek, which turned out to be merely ordinary. They proceeded to question Eldon Fremont, Arkona's CEO, but Jasper suspected he was lying because he was looking to the left when he claimed not to have known Doakes. * While examining maps for Pringle Creek's location, Brackenreid informs the two men that he had a possible suspect, Alexander Wilfreds, aka Accidental Al, a killer-for-hire who is an artist in making his victims' deaths look like accidents. Recalling that a rat catcher outside Vanderlay's office resembled Al's sketch, Murdoch and Jasper return to his office, only to find the man seemingly crushed by a fallen bookcase. As Julia's examination determined that Vanderlay's ear drums were perforated before he died, Jasper deduced that Al used a tae kwon do technique to box his ears and stun him long enough to drop a bookcase on him. * After Constable George Crabtree had found Pringle Creek's location, Jasper resolved to go there and find evidence linking the murders to Fremont. Murdoch decided to accompany him after learning that his father Harry had a claim there. Upon arriving in the mining town, they determined from the lack of gold that Arkona was swindling its investors with the promise of gold. They then discover Harry and were both shocked to learn that he was both their father. At the same time, four gunmen started firing at them. Outnumbered and with only Jasper's sidearm for protection, they proceeded to race around town to gather materials to "even the odds". After gathering the materials, Harry revealed that he was an associate of Doakes, who was aware of Arkona's scheme and planned on informing the Toronto Constabulary of their underhanded scheme, so Harry gave him Murdoch's card. * As night fell, the gunmen stormed the trio's hideout in the sheriff office, only to find a makeshift flash grenade, which briefly blinded and deafened the attackers so the two lawmen could move them into the jail cells. The next day, while the NWMPs rounded up the gunmen, before parting company, Jasper advised Murdoch to pursue Julia - "Any woman that can recite To A Skylark while opening a human heart is a rare woman indeed, make it right, William." Jasper Linney.jpg|''Anything You Can Do...'' Mm213 Poetry in the morgue.PNG|Poetry in the morgue Mm213 Anything You Can Do 3.PNG|Murdered reading bad poetry Mm213 Anything You Can Do 4.PNG|D. Ogden, Murdoch and Linney at the scene Mm213 Brother at work.PNG|Linney even shows up in Murdoch's memory replay. Mm213 Anything You Can Do 6.PNG|Father and sons in the end Home for the Holidays * William Murdoch and Julia Ogden travel to Victoria BC to visit Jasper who is raising his two daughters Georgina and Rudolphina with his wife Daphne. * Megan Byrne, an archaeologist, enlists the Murdoch brothers’ help after discovering a corpse on a dig site. 6 1100 Home for the Holidays.png|Introducing Rudolphina and Georgina to Aunt Julia and Uncle William. Jasper Linney S11.png|''Home for the Holidays'' 1100 Home for the Holidays Crime Scene.png|At the crime scene 1100 Home for the Holidays wristband.png|Another piece of evidence 1100 Home for the Holidays family debate.png|A family debate 1100 Home for the Holidays Bros Talk.png|Jasper confesses a bit of envy concerning their wives. ''Sins of the Father'' (Mention) Trivia * In early October 2017, Dylan Neal was added to the IMDB cast list for the third Christmas special, and two days later it was confirmed by the Victoria newspaper Times Colonist. Category:Police Officers Category:Season Two Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Eleven